Electronic devices may provide various functions and programs, and some electronic devices such as smartphones or tablet computers may acquire various types of information from outside the electronic device using wireless communications. The information acquired by the electronic devices using wireless communications may be transmitted or received, for example, by using electromagnetic waves, and therefore the electronic device may include at least one antenna. For example, the kinds of antennas provided in the electronic device may be determined according to at least one of a network, a service, an area, and a purpose thereof.
Such an electronic device may include various component elements. The electronic device may include, for example, a circuit component, a case, a substrate, and an input/output module as component elements of the electronic device. For example, the component elements included in the electronic device may be formed by using a conductive material such as metal or a nonconductive material such as plastic.
The transmission/reception performance of electromagnetic waves of an antenna may vary, for example, according to a distance between an antenna and another component element formed of metal, or according to a size (for example, a volume) of the antenna.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.